<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Commander To Commander by ladoone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127203">Commander To Commander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladoone/pseuds/ladoone'>ladoone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prompts &amp; Requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka needs a hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Cody is everyone's big bro, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rex is the middle child, mild injury detail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladoone/pseuds/ladoone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>21BBY | When given command of the 501st while Generals Kenobi and Skywalker are away, Ahsoka is feeling the weight of responsibility, and Commander Cody knows just what to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prompts &amp; Requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Commander To Commander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested by <a href="https://thisistheendtimes.tumblr.com/">@thisistheendtimes</a> over on Tumblr. The prompt was a fic including some Cody &amp; Ahsoka sibling-type interactions (which sadly we were robbed of in the show), with Cody giving Ahsoka some 'commander' advice and/or pranking Rex. There is now a part two, yay! I couldn't resist this dynamic, it was so much fun to write, so I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anakin and I should return in a rotation or two. Unfortunately, negotiations did not go as planned. We’re trusting you both to begin the attack on the Separatist presence there on Katuu, before they try to eliminate the natives.”</p><p>“You can count on us, General Kenobi,” said Commander Cody, at parade rest by the holotable. “The Seppies won’t stand a chance.”</p><p>Ahsoka Tano, beside him, tried to emulate his more easy posture and relaxed expression, but she felt a spike of apprehension at the news from Obi-Wan and her master. She had never led so many men into such dangerous territory without Anakin to guide them, and she was reminded of the battle over Ryloth – which she would have rather forgotten.</p><p>“Snips, is everything all right?” Anakin asked. His hologram flickered, but Ahsoka saw the concern on his face, brows pulled in and gaze softened. She tried not to grimace as all eyes trained on her, and she cursed herself for remaining so quiet.</p><p>The people of Katuu were depending on the Republic to stand by them and push back the enemy. Ahsoka’s guilt and her own doubts wouldn’t serve the desert planet, and she didn’t want to worry Anakin. So she said, “Yes, Master. Sorry, I’ve been thinking of strategies all day, and my mind drifted.”</p><p>Anakin tilted his head, unconvinced.</p><p>“Well, then,” said Obi-Wan, “keep us informed of your progress—”</p><p>“—and may the Force be with you both,” Anakin finished, with a wink for Ahsoka.</p><p>And the holotable went dark.</p><p>“Are you sure everything’s okay, Commander?” asked Cody before the silence could settle, his posture relaxing in the wake of the generals’ transmission.</p><p>She couldn’t meet his eyes. “Just a little nervous, I guess. I’ve never been given so much responsibility before.”</p><p>“I understand,” Cody replied, and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I remember the first time I left Tipoca City. Let me tell you, commander to commander: I was so nervous I thought I was going to be sick. All my knowledge of the galaxy beyond Kamino came from the simulations. It didn’t take me long to realise the real deal is very different. But one thing I learned is to trust in my training, my brothers, and my general. You’ve got me, and your men – including Rex – and your presence as a Jedi will be enough to boost morale. You forget how many times you’ve helped them already.”</p><p>Ahsoka’s eyes grew hot. For the longest time, she’d been under the impression the clone marshal commander wasn’t particularly fond of her: falling headfirst into the position of a CO, like she had, by proxy of her Padawan status and despite her complete lack of military training. She wouldn’t blame him. This unexpected kindness brought a lump to her throat.</p><p>“Cody, thank you,” she said, with only the suggestion of a sniffle. “How do you always stay so calm?”</p><p>He chuckled, and crossed his arms over his chest. “That’s what I’ve got you believing, is it?”</p><p>“You’re telling me you’re nervous now, too?”</p><p>“Well, maybe a little,” he admitted.</p><p>“But you always look so composed.” Was he just humouring her?</p><p>“Sometimes it pays to have the best sabacc face in the GAR. And sometimes it’s important to let off a little steam.”</p><p>“How do <em>you</em> let off steam?” she asked, unable to picture the commander of the 7th Sky Corps dancing to the pulsing music in <em>79’s</em>, or kicking back with a cold glass of Calamari xinphar.</p><p>He smirked. “Seeing as you brought it up: watch and learn, kid.”</p><p>Cody raised his wrist comm and spoke into the microphone. “Captain Rex. We’re in need of your expert opinion, if you could meet us on the bridge.”</p><p>The comlink crackled before Rex’s voice came through the transmission. <em>Of course, sir. I’ll be right there.</em></p><p>“What are you up to?” Ahsoka asked, following Cody out of the communications room and onto the command bridge. It was quiet, the chatter subdued, with most of the crew sleeping through the night shift. They passed the few comms officers on duty and stepped up to the viewport, Katuu and its desert biome filling their view.</p><p>“Patience, Commander,” Cody replied, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “You’ll see.”</p><p>Ahsoka smiled.</p><p>A moment later, Rex stepped through the hatch and walked towards them down the aisle, his white and blue helmet tucked under one arm.</p><p>“Commander Tano, Cody,” he said upon reaching them. “What did you need me for?”</p><p>“Rex, ol’ boy.” Cody patted his brother on the back and motioned for him to join them at the viewport, passing him a pair of macrobinoculars. “See what you think.”</p><p>“What am I looking for?”</p><p>“That’s just it, we’re not sure. Over there.” And Cody waved his hand in the general direction of Katuu, then watched with something like restrained glee in his expression as Rex brought the scopes to his eyes. It was the most animated Ahsoka had ever seen him.</p><p>“I don’t spot anything out of the ordinary, Cody,” the captain confessed, zooming in, then back out again.</p><p>“A little more to your left, I’d say,” Ahsoka chimed in, beginning to catch on.</p><p>“What are you two—” Rex let out a sigh, and lowered the scopes. Cody was already chuckling, his mouth hidden behind a gloved hand. “Really, Cody? Again?”</p><p>Ahsoka shifted to get a closer look at the captain, then burst out laughing when she saw the perfect black circles around his eyes, and the look of resignation on his face. She doubled over, clutching her stomach as tears began to stream down her cheeks.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you two are having fun,” said Rex, handing the scopes back at his brother. “But I’ve got to round up the troops. And Cody, you’d better not have used the permanent stuff this time, or I swear I’ll find a way to put you on latrine duty.”</p><p>Laughing harder than ever, Ahsoka managed to say, “C'mon, Rexter. Lenses would suit you!”</p><p>Rex shook his head. In a bid to maintain some of his dignity, he shoved his helmet back on his head and strode from the bridge. But before he did, Ahsoka would have sworn she saw a grudging smile on his lips.</p><p>As soon as Ahsoka was able to catch her breath, she said, “Poor Rex.”</p><p>“Oh, I shouldn’t worry about him. It definitely wasn’t permanent this time. I’m fairly sure.”</p><p>“So that’s how you let off steam, is it?” she asked. “You prank your brothers.”</p><p>“Works every time. But if Rex isn’t around, a nice cup of tea goes a long way, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please feel free to leave feedback in the comments, whether you enjoyed it, or feel like it could use some fine tuning (kudos are nice, too). And if you'd like to request a fic yourself, my asks are open over at <a href="https://ct-1994.tumblr.com/">@ct-1994</a> over on Tumblr. Thanks for reading! 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Comrade To Comrade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody and Ahsoka are deployed to Katuu following their little heart-to-heart aboard the <i>Negotiator</i>. With neither generals Kenobi nor Skywalker present, it is up to them to lead their troops to the ruined city of Moruu. But along the way, they're caught in an ambush, and their skills are tested.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This little story was originally supposed to be a oneshot for <a href="https://thisistheendtimes.tumblr.com">@thisistheendtimes</a> over on Tumblr, but they requested another Cody &amp; Ahsoka team-up/wholesome sibling fic and I had the idea to make it a sequel to the first one. So here we are. And to say I got carried away would be an understatement. Oops.</p><p>While there are plenty of wholesome moments in part two, this one is a little angstier than the first: our beloved characters are seeing some action on the battlefront this time, and of course that comes with stakes and moral quandaries, so be warned. Having said that, my childish sense of humour came to the fore when writing this chapter, so I guess be warned on that front, too (I promise, it makes sense in context) 😂</p><p>Anyway, on with the story. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How's it going under that bucket, Rex?"</p><p>"Fine, thank you, sir."</p><p>"Are you sure?" asked Cody, raising an eyebrow at Commander Tano. "I haven't seen you take it off in two rotations. Wouldn't want you overheating in there."</p><p>"Really, I'm fine, sir. If anything, a little cool."</p><p>"Glad to hear it, Captain."</p><p>Ahsoka grinned just out of the captain's line of sight – she the only member of the GAR who'd barely broken a sweat since touching down planetside – and returned her gaze to the distant ruins that made up the abandoned city of Moruu.</p><p>Abandoned until recently, that is.</p><p>Rumour had it the Separatists had established a base beneath the ruins, some ten clicks away. Cody had received the results of a planet-wide scan from Admiral Yularen, revealing an ancient system of tunnels; it was once used by its inhabitants to travel beyond the reach of the sun's relentless heat. If the intel was correct, they would allow the Seppies to march, undetected, through the desert, and emerge from any number of hidden entrances. But which ones?</p><p>"All right, men – listen up!" said Cody, turning to address the commanding officers of the 212th and 501st. "Scouts have reported no activity above ground in the ruins of Moruu, but we'll err on the side of caution and wait until the cover of dark to leave the mountains. We'll travel the last ten clicks on speeders." He then nodded at Commander Tano, indicating for her to continue.</p><p>She smiled in return, before stepping forward. "When we arrive, we'll be scanning for signs of footfall and activity: we need to know which tunnels they've recently used, and where they lead. Then we can send word back to the <em> Resolute </em> and the <em> Negotiator</em>, where they'll dispatch forces to intercept any impending attacks." She paused for a second to let the plan sink in, before saying, "Any questions?"</p><p>None were forthcoming. Rex gave her a discreet thumbs-up.</p><p>"Very well," said Cody. "Let's find shade, get some food and rest while we can. We leave after sundown. Dismissed." Then, just to Ahsoka, "Nicely done, Commander."</p><p>"You, too. <em> Commander</em>."</p><p>Rex huffed, and said, "You two are insufferable when you're together," before skulking out of sight with a ration bar and a flask of chilled water.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Night fell, and with it came the cold. The desert clime was extreme even for the standard, temperature-regulating body gloves every clone wore beneath his armour; too extreme even for the Togruta, keeping watch from beside a fusion lantern, grey poncho draped over her trembling shoulders. But despite the cold, she sat with her back straight and legs crossed, palms resting on her kneecaps as she took slow and measured breaths. Her eyes were open, scanning the barren landscape below.</p><p>Cody passed by while he checked on the troops, restless. For all that she had been nervous prior to their deployment on Katuu, he found he was envious of her ability to practice patience on the cusp of a mission, tapping into the Force for guidance. Meanwhile, anticipation built and built within him until he could feel it in his stomach and the tips of his fingers, until the smallest sound could cause him to start. He despised the waiting game.</p><p>One such noise had him whirling on the spot, his eyes guided by his ears to a nearby outcropping. In the same moment, Ahsoka sprang to her feet, hands ready to draw her lightsabers.</p><p>"I think we're being watched," she whispered.</p><p>"I agree."</p><p>He drew the attention of troopers Waxer and Boil – and one of Rex's men, Lieutenant Jesse – then held a finger to his lips before pointing to the bluff on the far side of camp. They nodded in understanding, and as one donned their helmets. In silent agreement, Cody and Ahsoka edged closer, their men standing by, ready to draw their blasters.</p><p>The light of the rising moon glanced off jagged stone and undisturbed sand, but could not illuminate the spaces between the prominence of rocks. Cody switched to night vision and held his DC-15S aloft, ears trained for the merest disturbance. For a moment, there was silence.</p><p>Then his helmet's HUD alerted him to a spike of electromagnetic activity nearby. Before he could react, Ahsoka had launched into the air, igniting her lightsabers and bringing them down through the metal shell of a probe droid. The repulsorlift engines damaged, it fell to the ground with a softened <em> thunk</em>. Cody stepped back as it sparked and sizzled, a red light flickering behind the holocamera before it went up in a ball of fire and smoke. The resulting <em> boom </em> echoed through the mountain pass.</p><p>"Do you think it sent word that we're here?" Ahsoka asked.</p><p>Cody shook his head. "Let's not hang around to find out. Jesse, locate Rex. I want everyone on their speeders and out of these mountains, <em> now</em>."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>They made haste back to camp. Companies Ghost and Torrent were already in a flurry of motion following the small explosion, securing buckets into place and checking their weapons, looking to their commanding officers for orders. Cody wasn't thrilled to find Ghost's captain, Nox, still asleep and snoring in the warm glow of a lantern. He hauled the trooper to his feet, startling him into wakefulness.</p><p>"Move, Captain, before I report you for dereliction of duty. I want everyone out of this camp and heading towards Moruu within five minutes. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>"Yes, sir," Nox grumbled, immobile.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Cody shoved him away and watched the captain stumble with a flicker of satisfaction. Then he turned on his heel just as Rex rejoined them, fixing his helmet into place. Jesse was close behind.</p><p>"What's going on?" asked Rex. He adjusted his night vision scanner, and checked his blasters.</p><p>"Separatist probe droid," Cody replied, and wished, not for the first time, that Rex were a member of the 212th. "Commander Tano destroyed it, but there's no telling if it managed to transmit our location, and I'd rather not stay in these mountains. Take the BARC speeders down onto the plains; get your men to the ruins. The commander and I will follow."</p><p>Rex hesitated for a split second, before he said, "Of course, sir," and sprang into action. "Jesse, gather your platoon and meet me at the bikes."</p><p>"Copy that, sir."</p><p>Then Ahsoka was at Cody's side, her eyes wide. "Commander, did you say there were old tunnels in these mountains?"</p><p>He frowned. "Yes, they're all over this landscape. There's no avoiding it. But the admiral assured me these have been out of use for a long time after the connector to the main line collapsed. Why?"</p><p>"I think it's been reopened. There's something in the tunnels around us."</p><p>"Can you feel it?"</p><p>"Not exactly, but that's what has me worried. It's like there's a void in the Force. It's disorienting."</p><p>"Clankers?"</p><p>The following explosion answered that question before Ahsoka could take a breath. They jumped back, ears ringing and retinas burning, while the camp was lit by a speeder going up in flames, the victim of a rocket launcher and the programming of a tactical droid. Then came the blaster bolts, red streaks of plasma slicing through the night like vibroblades.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When the dust cleared and darkness descended once more upon the mountainside, Cody was alone.</p><p>In the battle that had ensued, the 212th and 501st had successfully neutralised every B1-A class air assault droid that had swarmed from the hidden tunnels like ants. But the clankers had taken their fair share of clones down with them.</p><p>Alone – but for his fallen brothers – Cody trudged through the wreckage of their camp, and switched on his thermal imaging scanner. Even now, after so many battles already fought and won and lost, it still hurt. Crumpled as they were, taking some small part of him with them. <em> To become one with the Force</em>, his general would have said. It didn't always feel like the comfort it was supposed to be, though he appreciated the sentiment.</p><p>Not one. Not one just clinging to life while the last sparks of the wreckage cascaded through the air and went dark. And no sign of Commander Tano anywhere.</p><p>Once more, Cody raised his wrist comm and spoke into it, throat dry and voice rough from the orders, the smoke, his heart somewhere in his oesophagus. Hadn’t he told her she could trust him, rely on him? Hadn’t he promised to have her back? What would General Kenobi say if anything had happened to her on his watch?</p><p>"Commander Tano," he called again, the strain of desperation infecting his words. "<em>Ahsoka!</em>"</p><p>For a moment, there was silence, suffocating in its entirety. And then the comlink crackled, and Ahsoka's voice – gravelly and weak, though it was – came through. "Cody?"</p><p>"It's me," he said, lightheaded with relief. "Where are you, Commander? Your tracker is inactive."</p><p>She coughed, and he could hear her fiddling with her comm's controls. The following reply was breathless and muffled. "Near the tunnels, I think. It must have malfunctioned during the battle. How about now?"</p><p>He glanced down, grateful as her tracker flared to life. "I'm on my way. Are you injured?"</p><p>"I hit my head. And my leg hurts. But I'm okay."</p><p>Cody wasn't convinced. "Stay where you are, and don't move. I'm coming to get you."</p><p>He picked his way through simmering debris and the metal skeletons of the battle droids, over lost weapons and fallen brothers. It was abhorrent, stepping over their lifeless bodies, unable to take the time even to mourn. How he would have liked to spare a few words for them. But that would have to wait for the cleanup operation once Moruu was secure.</p><p>
  <em> Cleanup. As if they were rubbish, to be discarded in the proper manner. </em>
</p><p>Cody shook his head. It wasn't Ahsoka's fault they had been bred for a war she wanted no part in herself. He picked up his pace, and the image in his mind was that of Skywalker's face, eyes dark with rage and lips curled back in a snarl. Nevermind Kenobi – what would her master do if any serious harm came to his Padawan?</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The climb up to the tunnels was trickier than the nimble Togruta had made it seem. As loose stone fell away beneath his feet, Cody could only get onto all fours and dig his fingers into craggy rock and parched weed, then haul himself stretch-by-stretch up the mountainside. By the time he caught sight of Ahsoka, the muscles in his arms and legs were burning, but a weight lifted from his chest when she shifted, disturbed by the sound of his huffing and puffing.</p><p>"Cody," she mumbled.</p><p>"Stay there," he ordered. "Don't move until I've made sure there are no broken bones or concussions."</p><p>Ahsoka let out a weak laugh. "You might be as bad as Kix."</p><p>"So be it."</p><p>When he reached her, Cody saw she was half-sitting and half-lying against the rock face, surrounded by rubble and the dismembered corpses of battle droid assassins. Blood had congealed on her forehead, and she'd propped herself up on one elbow, her palm pressed to a wound on her leg.</p><p>"What happened, Commander?" he asked, reaching for her hand and gently prying it away. He was relieved to see it wasn't damaged beyond repair, but the blaster bolt had torn through fabric and skin, taking a considerable chunk from the outside of her leg. From experience, Cody knew that would be causing her a lot of pain.</p><p>"I managed to bring the tunnel down," she said. "But one of them caught me in the leg, and I hit my head when I fell. I tried to make my way back to the camp but I came over dizzy. I think we're safe for now, though."</p><p>"You did well. The rest of the men were able to take what remained of the speeders; they'll have reached those ruins by now."</p><p>"Thank the stars."</p><p>Cody didn't have Kix's experience as a senior clone medic, or tools, or even his bedside manner. But he did carry bacta spray for emergencies like this. "It'll sting like a bantha at first, but it will stave off infection and numb the wound."</p><p>Ahsoka nodded when she saw the pressurised container, then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Without preamble, Cody applied the bacta with as much haste as he could, grimacing when she hissed through the pain. But she didn't complain, and as the numbing effect began to kick in, she unscrewed her eyes and relaxed her shoulders.</p><p>"Okay, now let's take a look at your head."</p><p>It looked worse than it was, as head injuries often did. The cut itself was small, even if the bump and the blood were a little more significant; but Cody was happy to see her pupils dilating and constricting like normal while her eyes followed his finger in the spot-lamp of his helmet.</p><p>"Well, I don't think you're concussed," he concluded. "But I do think we should get you back to the <em> Resolute</em>."</p><p>"No, don't send me back," Ahsoka pleaded. "I can still help."</p><p>"Commander Tano, my opinion isn't exactly an expert one. You need checking over by someone who knows what they're talking about. And you're not going anywhere fast on that leg."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"I'm afraid I'm going to have to go over your head on this one," said Cody, stepping back and activating the long-range link built into his helmet. "Admiral Yularen. This is Commander Cody. Ahsoka Tano is injured, possible concussion, and we're stranded in the Moruu mountain range. Send medevac as soon as you can."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>By the time they reached the camp, Cody carrying Ahsoka on his back and scanning the area for droid stragglers, they were both exhausted. The climb down had been a slow one, the combination of uneven footing and the extra weight on his back making Cody's descent less than graceful.</p><p>"Are you saying I'm heavy?" Ahsoka had feigned indignation.</p><p>"Quite the opposite," he'd replied. "But I'm not so light on my feet as you Jedi."</p><p>They searched the deserted camp for abandoned fusion lanterns; Ahsoka was shivering beneath her poncho, and even Cody was beginning to notice the chill of the night air creeping in, though for now his blood was pumping hot enough from exertion.</p><p>Ahsoka was quiet as they picked their way through the bodies strewn across the encampment, her arms tight around his shoulders and neck. Cody imagined he knew what she was feeling.</p><p>She spotted the lantern first, in the same spot Cody had confronted Ghost's sleeping captain. Then he took them farther down the mountain pass until they found a sheltered spot off the roadway, where the stench of smoke no longer hung heavy in the air. There lowered Ahsoka down onto her good leg, keeping a steadying hand on her arm when she swayed a little. He frowned.</p><p>"How does your head feel?"</p><p>"It's okay," she replied. "Hasn't got worse, at least."</p><p>Cody wasn't convinced. He worried that her injuries were more serious than he'd first assumed, while hoping the dizziness could be chalked up to hunger and exhaustion, more so than the head wound. He helped her to sit back against a large rock, and reminded her that an LAAT/m would already be on its way; they wouldn't have long to wait now.</p><p>He sat down beside her and handed over a ration bar from his supplies, along with a small flask of water, and warned her to take it slowly. Then he placed one of the discarded fusion lanterns at their feet, it's gentle glow illuminating their little shelter and warming the air around them, and removed his helmet. For a moment, they sat in pensive silence.</p><p>With nothing but a ruined city nearby, there was no other light source but the moon for klicks around, and Cody looked up to see constellations of stars, bright and clear. No matter how many rotations he passed in space or the hyperlanes they travelled along, gazing up from the terra firma to a night sky tinged blue by the planet's atmosphere was breathtaking. As a clone, it was easy to feel small, unimportant even as he went about his duty. And it rankled. How strange, then, that out there in the middle of the desert, with the stars twinkling far above, feeling small in the face of the entire galaxy was a comfort.</p><p>What a contrast to Galactic City. Though an architectural accomplishment, it was forever shrouded in a haze of smog, its factories belching out smoke and fumes as if resources were endless. There was no room for stars at Triple Zero.</p><p>Beside him, Cody noticed that Ahsoka was beginning to fall asleep, her hand going slack. He took the half-finished ration bar from her fingers and shook her shoulder. </p><p>"Sorry, Commander, but I can't let you sleep, not between the cold and a potential concussion. Medevac is on the way, let's just keep you awake until then."</p><p>"I'm not concussed. You worry too much."</p><p>"Maybe. But let's play it safe. You know your master would have my head if anything happened to you."</p><p>Ahsoka snorted, and Cody took that as confirmation. At last she agreed. "Fine. But talk to me."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"I don't know. Just take my mind off the waiting and the pain in my head and the men I couldn't save. Tell me something about your brothers." She huddled with one knee brought to her chest, and pulled the poncho tighter, still shivering. Cody pushed the lantern closer.</p><p>"That doesn't exactly narrow it down."</p><p>Ahsoka rolled her eyes, then emitted a small hiss of pain. "Tell me something funny. I refuse to believe you don't all have crazy stories about each other from your Kamino days."</p><p>She was right. And as one of the oldest, Cody had seen a good number of things back at the facility – got involved in a few of them himself. Some memories made him sad, others angry. More still brought a smile to his lips. But where to begin?</p><p>"Okay," he agreed. "But if I do, you have to tell me something funny in return. Something about the Jedi, maybe? General Kenobi or Skywalker. It's only fair."</p><p>Ahsoka managed a grin. "Deal."</p><p>Cody made a show of thinking for a moment, bringing his thumb and index finger to his chin and drawing his eyebrows together as if deep in thought. But he settled on a story with ease, and chose a brother Ahsoka already knew.</p><p>"Ever wondered how Waxer got his name?"</p><p>Ahsoka's eyes lit up.</p><p>"Well, it all started with a dare," Cody began.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"And I swear, you could hear his screams from several blocks away."</p><p>Tears gathered in Ahsoka's eyes, and she clutched her stomach as fierce laughter wracked her body, wheezing as she said, "Oh, stars, poor boy."</p><p>Cody chuckled.</p><p>"But where did Boil get the wax?" she asked.</p><p>"To this day, I have no idea," he admitted. "But Waxer was smooth as a baby's backside from head to toe for weeks."</p><p>This set off another round of laughter, and it pleased him to see a little colour had returned to her cheeks. She was going to be okay.</p><p>"All right, then. Now it's your turn," he said. "Skywalker or Kenobi?"</p><p>Ahsoka wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hmm. I have more for Anakin, but you've already seen what he's like. So I'll tell you Obi-Wan's. </p><p>"Back when I was a youngling, he came to teach a class on defensive lightsaber maneuvers. Padawans and Knights and Masters often take it in turns to teach specialised lessons. I don't remember how it happened, but in the middle of the exercises, two of my crèche-mates got into a fight, and Obi-Wan had to break it up. Anyway, when he leant forward to haul them off the floor, he let one go in front of everyone. And I remember this moment of silence as he covered his mouth with his hand – he looked so embarrassed – before everyone burst out laughing."</p><p>Cody chuckled, even as he struggled to reconcile his own image of General Kenobi – the epitome of composure and dignity on the battlefield, rarely rattled on the exterior – with this story of the humbled Jedi Master, a human. "I find that hard to believe."</p><p>"Believe it," said Ahsoka. "It was a dainty little sound, too. Safe to say, the lesson was derailed for a while. But my crèche-mates stopped fighting, and it got us all giggling and working together. When I think back to it now, I remember this smile Master Kenobi had on his face, like he was pleased with himself."</p><p>"You think he did it on purpose?" said Cody, shocked.</p><p>Ahsoka shrugged. "Although, I suppose that would be improper use of the Force." And she burst out laughing again.</p><p>This time, Cody joined her.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The two commanders both dozed on the edge of sleep, exhaustion leaving them hollow and cold, when the sound of an engine brought Cody back to full consciousness. He blinked away the tide of fatigue, and looked up to see an LAAT/m rounding the side of the mountain, hovering for a brief moment before landing farther down the path.</p><p>Ahsoka had curled up into his side after he'd given up trying to keep her awake. With his arm around her, and her head on his shoulder plate, it couldn't have been comfortable and offered little in the way of warmth, but it was better than nothing. No point in her sitting there, awake and grimacing in pain.</p><p>Cody shifted and gave her arm a squeeze. He didn't want to move her, but little by little, he eased the sleepy Togruta off his shoulder so as not to startle her awake, before he climbed to his feet and lifted her into his arms. His own legs felt weak as he carried her to the transport.</p><p>He was surprised to see Skywalker leap out of the LAAT; he hadn't been expecting the general back for at least another rotation. In his haste, Anakin reached them before the triage team, with General Kenobi in tow. They'd brought replacement speeders, too.</p><p>"Commander Cody," said the 501st's general. The light of the waxing moon accentuated the bags beneath his eyes, and his face was pale. "How is she?"</p><p>"I think she's going to be fine," Cody replied, keeping his voice low. "Needs a little fixing up, though. She took quite a blow to the head, and blasterfire caught her in the leg. I applied bacta, but someone who knows what they're doing should tend her."</p><p>Skywalker nodded, his posture softening. And then Ahsoka began to stir.</p><p>"Master," she mumbled, eyes moving rapidly behind their lids.</p><p>"Hey, Snips. I'm here now. Let's get you back to the <em> Resolute</em>."</p><p>Anakin reached for his Padawan, and Cody took great care as he relinquished her into her master's arms. Her eyes cracked open, and they roamed from Cody, to Obi-Wan, and finally to Skywalker.</p><p>"I'm glad you're here," she said.</p><p>"And I'm glad you're okay."</p><p>"Thank you, Cody," said Obi-Wan, who'd come to a halt beside him. He clasped his hands behind his back. "For looking after her."</p><p>"Just doing my duty, sir."</p><p>Obi-Wan tilted his head, eyebrows raised. There were many things Cody did out of duty, but taking care of people wasn't one of them. And Obi-Wan knew it.</p><p>Ahsoka's story popped back into Cody's mind then. He felt the corners of his lips twitch, and had to stifle a laugh.</p><p>"What are you smiling about?" asked the general.</p><p>"Oh, nothing, sir. Nothing at all."</p><p>The Jedi Master wasn't convinced, but continued, "I was sorry to hear about the ambush. Are <em> you </em> injured, Cody?"</p><p>"No, sir – thank you. We were lucky to have Commander Tano with us, though: she collapsed the tunnels and took out the sniper droids. Without her, I don't think any of us would have made it out of there."</p><p>"I'm glad you had each other," said Obi-Wan, resting a hand on Cody's shoulder. "Well, if you're fit, Commander, you and I will continue on to the ruins and rendezvous with the men. There's much still to do. I trust you've been in contact."</p><p>"Yes, General. They all made it there in one piece and were setting up scanners."</p><p>"Excellent."</p><p>"You know where to find me if you need any help," said Skywalker with his usual mixture of over-confidence and sincerity. He winked at them before turning back to the transport and the medics, still cradling Ahsoka in his arms.</p><p>Cody felt a rush of affection for the little Togruta. She'd come a long way since their first meeting back on Christophsis, and had turned the tide for them today. He didn't like to think of the state of the mission had she not been there.</p><p>He turned to follow Obi-Wan to the new speeders, when she called to him over Skywalker's shoulder.</p><p>"Commander! Thank you, for everything. You did well out there today."</p><p>Cody smiled, and gave her a little nod. "You, too. <em> Commander</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please feel free to leave feedback in the comments, whether you enjoyed it, or feel like it could use some fine tuning (kudos are nice, too). And if you'd like to request a fic yourself, my asks are open over at <a href="https://ct-1994.tumblr.com/">@ct-1994</a> over on Tumblr. Thanks for reading! 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>